His Son
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Giotto knew he was destined for great things. And there was no way he would miss it.
1. His Son

Title: His Son

Disclaimer: Must I do this? It already hurts so much. *sob*

* * *

Giotto knew the second he had laid eyes on his son he would be the best father he could. Those chocolate-colored eyes and that brown hair that spiked up in all directions. Those tiny little hands and feet. And that moment when their eyes met, warm brown to azure blue, he knew.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was destined for great things. He was sure of it. His little boy would grow up to be a strong and kind leader and be surrounded with all sorts of people, each one of them dear to him. People he could entrust his son to. And he was going to be there for it. Through thick and thin, Giotto would be there for him, encouraging him, helping him. And when a small, pink hand rose to touch him, he smiled. 'Now,' he thought, 'if only I could get him past Elena.'

* * *

Hah! No one ever gets past Elena! Poor Giotto. Anyways, this was a one shot, but thanks to all those faves and PMs, this has been continued! Look forward for more chapters to come.

~ForeverBlackSun


	2. Prologue

Chapter 2: Prologue 1

Disclaimer: Goddamn it! *sob* Stop rubbing it in my face!

This is for all the people who enjoyed my story! My newest chapter of His Son!

* * *

Giotto slipped around the corner, blue orbs darting back and forth, wary of any signs of danger. He had to stay calm or he'd never make it. He could not afford to get caught! His life was on the line here! He took a deep breath and continued. Almost there...

"Giiioootttooo!"

"Crap," he muttered, sprinting down the hallway.

"Get back here and do your damn paperwork!"

"No! Never," he yelled as he tore through the house.

He entered a random room and slammed the door behind himself, too late in realizing his mistake. He chuckled nervously as Alaude sat up and brought out his handcuffs. "...Oops!" Alaude simply narrowed his eyes before resuming his nap as Giotto escaped the room. Asari laughed as a blond blob zoomed past him followed by a red one yelling profanities.

"Giotto and G seem lively today as well, don't they?" Knuckle nodded shouting," THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE HAVING FUN TO THE EXTREME!" And the two continued on as if this was a normal occurrence, which really was.

Giotto ran for the door before realizing that G must've known what he was going to do when he saw Daemon standing at the doorway. He tried to turn away last second but was caught and tied up.

"Nooooooo," he wailed, tears pouring down his face dramatically as G dragged him to his office, muttering something about a smoke. Daemon looked at him with pity in eyes as he was ruthlessly forced to sit down and do his paperwork, but he'd rather it was Giotto than himself. "Now then," he said smirking sadistically,"I think it's time for me to greet Lampo good morning." Somewhere in the mansion Lampo shivered.

* * *

Somewhere behind all the huge piles of paper everywhere, Giotto could be seen reading and signing papers. He pouted and his eyes watered at the thought of all the other piles he still had left. Stupid G! He didn't want to do paperwork! How come nobody else did any? Sighing, he heard the doorbell ring and quickly stood up. Anything to feet away from this! He opened the door only to be surprised.

"Nana?"

She was his ex-girlfriend. They had broken it off a month ago but were still good friends. They just didn't like each other that way anymore. In fact, she came over often to catch up and talk about the old days with himself and G and some cake. All his guardians liked her, if only for her amazing cooking skills, and Asari liked having another Japanese person around to speak with.

Giotto smiled warmly before ushering her in," Come in, come in. I'll be right back with tea." They chatted a bit about life and told stories. Even though the atmosphere seemed light and cheery, he could tell something was wrong. "What is it? Did something happen? I'll do what I can to help you if there's something wrong."

Silence.

"If you don't want to tell me yo-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hehe! Hope you enjoyed the cliffie! I might update on the 8th which is my birthday, but if I have a bad one, you guys suffer. So far I have a math test on my birthday and no Iron Man even though I'm turning thirteen this year! Better hope its really good!

~ForeverBlackSun


	3. Prologue : Expect the Unexpected

Prologue: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: *mumble* I said it. You may not have heard, but I said it. STOP DOUBTING ME!

This is the continuing of the last chapter in which Nana said she was pregnant. Rated T for G's language.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

The world stopped and Giotto froze, sapphire eyes widening. Years seemed to have past in the few minute it had taken for the truth to sink in. He pitched forward, colors blurring together as the world swam and spun in his eyes.

She was pregnant. Nana was pregnant.

He knew it could only mean one thing. He was the only one she and ever gone to third base with.

"It's my child, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Yes."

His eyes were filled with horror and fear. His child. It would live a horrible life. He was a mafia boss goddamnit! He had no right to have a child!

Nana watched carefully as many emotions passed across Giotto's face. She already knew what he was thinking. "Giotto, it'll be fine. This child will love you and your Family, I know it. And don't even think of considering abortion. I want this child to be raised by you. I know you want to be a father. Stop convincing yourself that you're not good enough to be a father. Your Guardians have children they take care of. What forbids you from doing the same?"

"Its different! Hayato is G's half-brother, and Ryohei is Knuckle's nephew!" "Daemon has children. Twins, remember? Of all people, Daemon. And look at him. He's changed. You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself. You're allowed happiness, Giotto. Besides," she said, comforting him,"I won't be here much longer. Someone has to raise him." At this, Giotto looked up.

"You're leaving?! Where are you going? You can't leave me!"

She shook her head and smiled softly at him. "I have a fiancee Giotto." At his shocked look, she nodded. "I love him. He understands and will allow me to carry this child, but you need to be here for it. After that, I will be moving back home to Japan with him. You need to listen to me Giotto," she said, gripping his arm as he shook his head rapidly and struggled. She looked straight in the eye. "You need to calm down and listen to me," she continued," and realize there is nothing wrong. You will finally have the child you have always wanted and I will still be there for you. I'm only a phone call away," she finished, holding him firmly."What's the real reason you're so worried?"

He turned to her, eyes full of self-disgust and guilt, chuckling in a way that made her want to hug him and never let go."You always see right through me, huh?" His eyes met hers, hollow blue to a worried hazel. "I'm a mafia boss. I don't want him or her to grow up in the mafia. I don't want the thought of their life being in danger every second of every day because of me. I never want them to know what it feels like to lose someone. I don't want to be hated," he whispered, eyes filling with tears. She pulled him close, eyes filled with understanding. When he had calmed down, she grinned and teased,"Poor crybaby Giotto. I remember when we were 5 and you-" "Stop," he shouted, covering her mouth. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Their eyes met, and they laughed, the tension gone.

He stared at his lap for a while before lifting his head. "Sorry about that. I should have realized you were right. Besides," he said, grinning in the way that made him seem like a child again,"I still have my guardians, don't I?"

"That's damn right," a shout came from behind the door as G barged in, the others beside him. "Shit," he muttered, realizing what he had done. The other guardians simply laughed (Asari) or glared at him (Alaude). In truth, all the guardians had come running when they heard Giotto yell. He cursed under his breath before regaining his composure. "Anyways you damn bastard, I should shoot you for even thinking that you would be alone during this! I mean, honestly, how stupid can you get?"

As he ranted and raved about "irresponsible idiots who couldn't even think for themselves" and the others nodded (Asari and Knuckle) and glared (Alaude) or ignored him (Lampo and Daemon), his eyes grew big. they were worried about him! He then chuckled before blowing into all out laughter, causing all of them to stare at him. "Are you crazy?" "I will arrest you to death if you don't stop that obnoxious activity herbivore." "Maa Maa, Giotto probably just needed to let something out, right?" "This is not worth skipping my nap." "Nufufufu, you don't seem to be very appreciative of our worry Giotto-kun."

He shook his head and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before smiling brightly at all of them. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I shouldn't have acted like an idiot," he said, his smile growing. And as he looked around the room and saw his family staring back at him, he closed his eyes before slowly opening them. Yeah, he still had his guardians. After all, they were famiglia, and famiglia stuck together, whether they liked it or not. 'Expect the unexpected, huh,' he thought, looking at Nana,'I guess I should. But that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?' And he grinned. 'Yup!'

* * *

Yeah, so that's the third chapter. Sorry for the late update! I had no chance to upload this, but now its here! Yay~ Anyways, you guys made me soo happy! You favorited and followed my stories, and it was the best birthday present ever! I am now probably the most happy 13 year old in the world. If you have any questions or you need a beta (I recently became allowed to) then PM me! Actually, you don't really need a reason to PM me, just do it! And I'm setting up a poll for whether or not I should make a prequel for Hot Chocolate where it explains how the got together. Please vote and review!

~ForeverBlackSun


	4. His Growing Family

Okay, the long awaited chapter! And one of you readers had an excellent question. Kyouya and Takeshi will actually be officially showing up in the next chapter chapter, so please read it!

And I give thanks to the awesome people known as_** FallenxLinkin**_ and _**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin**_! They've been encouraging my skills and I now have the newest chapter up for enjoyment! I hope you guys thank them for me! _**FallenxLinkin **_especially! Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

"Giotto. Giotto!" His office door burst open as Nana rushed in as fast as she could with her swelling belly. He looked up, worried. What happened? "Are you okay?! Is something wrong?! Why are you running?! Did something happen to the baby?!" (*machine beeps* blood sugar levels rising. Must inject chill pill before self-destruction. *stabs Giotto with a needle* "I'm fine! So, Asari, how's your turtle doing? Ara, you don't have one?")

She realized she had gotten him worried before smiling and shaking her head. "No, everything's fine. I just wanted you to see something. Actually, I wanted you to feel something. Here."

She took his hand and led it to her stomach before letting it rest there. He was about to ask her what she meant before he felt something thump inside her stomach. His eyes widened and looked to her's for confirmation when she nodded. Blue orbs softened as he crouched low. "You're growing fast, huh little man?"

They shared similar smiles before a loud _click! _interrupted them. They turned to see a smiling Elena holding a camera. "Oh," she said, waving her hands casually,"you don't have to stop for me. Keep on going."

Giotto shook his head fondly before facing Nana again. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Wait a minute, you were speeding down the halls, weren't you?"

She backed up, laughing nervously. Before he could go into a full-blown lecture about how she shouldn't be running this late into pregnancy, (she was 5 months and 3 weeks pregnant) he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Alaude and Asari walked in, both unusually serious. Well, unusual for Asari anyway. Alaude was always like that. He realized it probably had something to do with the family and ushered Nana and Elena out, both looking back at him worriedly.

"Everything's fine," he said, assuring them,"we just have some business to discuss and you shouldn't have to bother with our boring conversation."

When they had left and he was sure there was no way for anyone to over hear them talk he faced the two of them with burning sunset eyes. "What happened? Has an enemy made a move? Or is there a problem with one of the missions?"

Surprisingly, Alaude was the one who answered him. "A situation has occurred. We must leave to Japan immediately."

His eyes filled with confusion before understanding dawned on him. "You both have family there. Are they okay?"

Asari nodded. "Hopefully, they're still managing against the Dracone Family. We must go to help them. My mother is pregnant and his son," he said, motioning towards Alaude,"is only 11 moths old. They need protection. My father is trying hard, and his family is gathering, but there isn't enough time. We must depart immediately."

Giotto nodded before standing up and taking care of all the necessary arrangements. As they turned to leave, he called out to the both of them.

"Good luck."

For the first time since entering, Asari smiled, confidence leaking from his figure. "We're the Vongola Primo's Guardians. Luck is something we shouldn't need." He smiled, eyes closing.

"Of course. I apologize for thinking otherwise. Have a nice trip you two."

"Stupid omnivore. This is work."

"Hai Hai, now get moving."

"We're off, Gio!"

He chuckled as the two left, shaking is head. Some things never change. He gulped, staring at the work left at his desk. Unfortunately, paperwork was one of them. He groaned. 'I really hope nothing happens while they're there. Oh well. They're my Guardians after all, like he said,' he thought, once sunset eyes now a bright blue again, a smirk spreading over his face. 'I wouldn't expect anything less.'

* * *

Okay! That was the third chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have much time since my finals are coming up but I wanted to give you guys a little something until I have more time. If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me. And for all those who have favorited or followed me, I remember you. I know pretty much all of you and make it a point to PM you for it. I appreciate everything and will continue to do such even if I'm really busy. So know that I appreciate all the little things.

Your hopelessly busy writer,

ForeverBlackSun


	5. The Rain And The Cloud

Sorry for the late chapter! I know it's really short, but I've been so busy and my computer access was limited these past few days. Again, thanks for all the favorites and reviews, and since I couldn't PM you, thanks to **_Alfader_**! And of course, thanks to **_Eulphy-Whitlock_** **_Lupin_** and _**FallenxLinkin**_ yet again for being such awesome people! And now, on to the story!

* * *

Asari sighed, glancing out the window before looking down at his lap and fidgeting. The jet was taking too long. If they didn't hurry, who knows what could happen! Just thinking of his cute little Takeshi's face, and his fathers's calm smile made him want to jump out and swim there if it meant he could be there faster. He already lost his mother. He was _not_ going to lose them too.

As if sensing his thoughts, Alaude turn to face him and his glare softened, if only by a fraction. "Stop moving around. It annoys me, and if you continue to think so foolishly, I will arrest you to death." Asari started in surprise before smiling.

"Aww, you care about me! I always knew you were just lying."

His eyes twitched before an ice cold glare met his happy smile. "What stupid idiocy is this? And I thought only the pathetic omnivore could be so mushy. I do not care for any of you and if you continue to carry on thinking otherwise, I _will_ arrest you to death."

He only continued to smile before staring out the window again. He wasn't feeling so anxious anymore.

* * *

"Tsuyoshi, reinforcements are arriving soon!"

"When? And who? We never sent anything!"

"It's your son and the Hibari heir. They heard about the attack and are coming as soon as they can."

Amber eyes lit up as tan arms lifted a small baby to eye level. "You hear that Takeshi? Your onii-chan's coming home!"

* * *

"Mistress! Mistress! Word has come from the Rain! Your husband is coming! And he brings the other Rain with him! They are arriving soon!"

Silver eyes widened as the young woman hugged her babe to her chest. "Guess what, Hi-kun? Papa's coming. He's coming real soon. And then you can meet him, and we'll be a family again. You'll never have to be alone again, okay? I won't have to leave you anymore. And nobody will hurt us. So don't worry." Mirror eyes stared up at her as her black haired son listened, seeming to understand her. He smiled, something so rare and beautiful it made her want to cry. The little toddler might not have been very old, but he was smart enough to know this meant something good was about to happen.

* * *

Giotto looked up from his papers, eyes widening slightly. He shifted uncomfortably, his body tense. He had a bad feeling, and that meant something was going to happen. Something real bad. These feelings were never good. He just hoped that whatever it was wasn't too bad, because he wasn't sure if he knew what this meant. He just had to be prepared for the worst, and ready for anything. He was not going to let anything happen to his famiglia. Nothing.

* * *

Okay, I hope that was enough to make up for the late update. But I need to know if you guys would rather have another short chapter soon, or a really long one later. Like, a lot later. So please leave a review with your thoughts and questions, and I'll answer them. As for one of them that's already been asked, I might or might not include the Millefiore in this fic. If I am, which is very probable, because I absolutely LOVE them, it'll probably be after around 5-6 chapters later. But Dino and the Arcobaleno will definitely show up in the next few chapters. Please review or PM me if you have any questions. Remember, I won't update until I receive an answer to my question. Peace out,

~ForeverBlackSun


	6. The Rain And The Cloud (Part Two)

Alright, the newest chapter you've all been waiting for! And actually, I decided to separate it since it was becoming too long, so the next chapter should be coming out sooner than this one, but you shouldn't expect anything too soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Obsidian eyes narrowed as the commotion around him increased, static from the transmitter crackling over the noise. "Sir, we have yet to see any signs of the targets, but we have news on their location."

"Where are they?"

"They were seen 5 minutes ago near downtown Namimori, sir."

"Then get them. Failure will not be tolerated, understand me? We cannot allow them to escape. I want them, dead or alive. And get our spy on the other side to kill the Cloud as quickly as possible. The Cloud is being taken care of by that rotten bastard, and I will not allow him to capture her without a fight."

"Yes, sir. We're on the move as you speak, and I've sent the information to the spy right...now!"

"Good. And remember what happens to your families if you fail."

"We understand, sir. We will not fail you."

* * *

Tan hands wrapped around a small bundle, shifting slightly as a sword dug into his back. He carefully lifted the blankets to see one of his most important things in the world smiling at him.

"Hey there, Takeshi. How you doing there, buddy? Are you warm? We'll be out of here soon enough, and your brother'll be with us, okay? So hold on tight for now." Takeshi gurgled happily, eliciting a small smile from his father. He wrapped him up again before carefully strapping him to his chest with a baby carrier. Careful and wary for enemies, he slipped around the corner of the building, running swiftly and holding on to his son carefully. (Pfft. His Son!)

He had to be careful while he was here. It was already nighttime, and that meant people. Downtown was the dangerous part of Namimori, the place where all the yakuza resided and where the clubs and drunks were. Eyes narrowing as he heard laughter and chatter, he ran as fast as he could, silent and alert.

He reached the outskirts safely and stealthily, only slightly out of breath. There was an emergency hideout there, back from the old days when he was still in the business. It was upgraded every year, and had advanced technology that allowed it to stay secret, even after all these years. The security had been specially grafted to fit his DNA, and only he had known of its existence. He had made it himself after all.

His attention was drawn downwards when Takeshi started to squirm against his chest. Amber eyes filled with worry. He hadn't been fed since this morning, and it was already midnight. He was almost at the hideout. Just a little bit more...

A twig snapped behind him, and he heard a voice curse. In the few seconds it happened, he had unsheathed his sword and had it pressed against a _very_ familiar neck. His eyes widened.

"You!"

* * *

Asari looked over to Alaude, nodding slightly. The coast was clear. They moved silently, with almost unbelievable grace and speed. The two had landed an hour ago and were headed to the Hibari home that was in Namimori. They had agreed that they should move together, especially since it was closer and on the way to Asari's own home.

Seeing the large manor enter their vision, they split up, moving to opposite sides and bringing out their weapons. After they were sure there were no enemies, they searched the house to no avail. Asari looked over at his fellow Guardian's face as it hardened the slightest bit, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He motioned to Alaude, eyes questioning. Grey eyes followed his hands before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"It seems we were left a message," he said, amused. He lifted up the little doll, eyes glinting. Asari looked over to him, confused.

"It's just a bird."

He turned to face him, smirk still there. "A skylark."

"What?"

"Hn."

Asari started after him as Alaude slipped out the window, coat flying behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Giotto paced around carefully, wringing his hands occasionally. Today was their doctor's appointment for the baby! Where was Nana? Did something happen to her? He froze in her tracks, eyes wide. What if her and the baby had gotten hurt? Or there was an accident? He paced faster before reaching down into his pocket. He was only halfway there when a voice called out.

"Giotto!"

He turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "Nana! Where've you been?! Are you okay?! Did something happen to the baby?!"

She laughed, her eyes twinkling. "No, everything's fine. I was just spending some time with my fiancee. In fact, I brought him with me. That is okay, right," she asked, worry reaching her eyes. Giotto sighed, letting all his unneeded worry out, before smiling with relief.

"Of course it's fine, Nana. You know I've been dying to meet him. Just make sure you let me know where you are next time, okay?"

She nodded, a wide smile on her face as her eyes lit up. "Un! And you'll love him! He's outside parking the car right now!"

And as she chattered and giggle, a wide and beautiful smile on her face, Giotto knew, just knew, that no matter who this man was, if he made Nana this happy, it didn't matter whether or not he liked him. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. So he smiled and nodded, all the while wondering what kind of man could make his precious sister this happy. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

"How did you find me," Tsuyoshi asked, wrapping a cloth around her arm. He carefully pinned it there, making sure not to disturb the wound. "You'll have to keep that still for a while," he reminded her, reaching over to close the medical kit. She nodded, a smile on her face. "Thank you."

He moved over to the pan he had on the stove and poured the heated milk into a blue bottle with fish decorating it's surface. He lifted a small blue bundle the exact same shade and fed his son the warm milk, making sure before he was able to drink it that it was cool enough. She watched, brown eyes following his every moment. He looked up at her, meeting eye to eye, amber to a warm brown. "You still haven't answered my question."

She paused, eyes unsure, before lifting a little toddler into her lap, wrapping her arms around him protectively. "My son found you, not me."

"What?"

She spoke again. "My son found you."

"How in the world would your son be able to find us?! He's only a 1 year old!"

She looked down at him, stroking his hair and smiling as he stirred before facing him again. Her eyes narrowed in thought and she replied.

"I don't know. We had just escaped the manor, leaving only a clue my husband would understand, when he stood up with this strange look in his eyes. He kept tugging on my clothes an telling me to follow him. When I asked him where, he simply said,"to the blue", and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't know what he was talking about, but before I knew it, when I had finally found him walking in the woods, muttering something about the blue fire. When I stepped forward to grab him a twig snapped, and you were in front of me, sword against my neck."

He patted Takeshi's back, burping him, before laying him down in his seat. He grabbed his own chair before pulling it closer and sitting down to ponder this new occurence. "You know," he said after a long time of thought and silence,"our sons have met before, haven't they?"

She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Yes, when we had come to congratulate you on Takeshi's birth, around a month ago. Kyoya had been sleeping, but Takeshi had waken him up somehow, and that's how we had found the both of them. Sitting there and staring at each other. But,"she said, eyes widening as she realized something,"Kyoya told me something later on that day! He said that the blue baby was going to need his fire to stay strong. I paid no attention to it, simply thinking of it as mindless babble. Perhaps that has something to do with Takeshi and this?"

Tsuyoshi shook his head, knowing there was something else to it as well. "But what does any of this mean? They're just children!"

She shrugged, only to gasp as brown eyes met silver. "Were you awake this whole time?"

Kyoya nodded, eyes unblinking. "You were talking about the blue baby and I, weren't you," he asked suddenly, surprisingly clear and understandable for such a young child. Both adults started, before they looked at each other with similar thoughts running through their heads.

"Hi-kun," his mother asked, looking down at him,"what do you mean by the blue baby?" He stared back up at her before pointing towards Takeshi. Well, at least they had confirmed one theory.

"Why did you say he needs fire," she asked, eyes meeting Tsuyoshi's. Again, he stared at her before he said simply,"He needs to burn, or there will be no more rain. Just the clouds. That's why they stay together. Even now. So the orange can come, and unite the rainbow. Or else there'd be no more color." And he jumped off her lap and ran to the now sleeping Takeshi. "Besides, blue is part of purple after all."

* * *

Giotto knitted his eyebrows in concern before looking at his watch. It shouldn't take that long for someone to park their car, should it? Nana called out,"Oh, there he is!"

He turned to the entrance of the hospital before he heard the bell jingle and the door open and close. He heard a voice laugh. "Sorry I took so long. There was no space to park so it took a while for me to find a slot." Nana ran over to him before Giotto could take a look, and he was left to wonder why that voice sounded so familiar. The man lifted her and spun her around, the both of them laughing. He smiled at the scene before Nana was put down.

"Hel-" His voice lost itself somewhere in the few seconds it took for golden brown eyes met azure, both bodies and hands freezing in their tracks.

He recognized this man! He mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier. He could only stare in shock at the new arrival that was the one and only Iemitsu Sawada, second-in-command of CEDEF and possible candidate as the new head.

A black fog clouded his brain, leaving Nana to worry and glance between the two, her concern apparent. Iemitsu himself was frozen, eyes wide as thoughts ran through his head like a tornado. This was him? This was her Gio-kun?! Of all the Giotto's in Italy, she had meant this one! Then that meant the child...

Giotto could only remember all those times he had visited Alaude and seen the same blond head, heard the same boisterous laughter, and those same eyes that had held so much respect when they landed on him. The same ones that turned hollow and dark every kill. The same face that-

"Giotto?"

The sound of his name broke the cloud, and he remembered Nana's expression of happiness earlier. He smiled, and stuck a hand out.

"Hello. My name is Giotto Taru, and I'm Nana's childhood friend. The two of us are like siblings, and she's always talking about you. It's nice to meet you." Golden irises widened before a smile spread across a tan face and similar hands shook the outstretched ones. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Woohoo! Now you guys can enjoy this chapter! I've been typing this in all the little free time on the computer I could, and I have now manged to finish this chapter at like 5 in the morning. It is by far, the longest thing I have ever typed for a story. It was actually really fun because when I saved it so I could go and take my break, the word limit was 1,669. I was like,"Ohmygod, it says 69!" And then when I saved it later on again, (girls from this fandom will love this), the number was 1,896! I was fangirling like crazy because even though my OTP is 1827, I can still appreciate and value other pairings too.

Anyways, I tried to finish this as fast as I could, but I still replied to every favorite and follow and whichever new review popped up. If I haven't yet, I apologize, since, as you can tell, I've been busy. In fact, just yesterday I got a pm asking for my permission to translate Valentines Choco into Vietnamese and I sort of just sat there with my mouth open and a huge blush on my face before I told them I was all for it!

By the way, Hime-chan, I am so so sorry I haven't been able to review for your story and your song yet. They were awesome! Anyone who's a Hetalia fan or like's One Piece should check her out. She wrote the most hilarious song about the countries, and one of the cutest little bromance fics for Zoro and Luffy. Her name is_** ChuboHime1213**_, and she is awesome!

And of course, lots of thanks to _**FallenxLinkin**_ and **_IceFlire Blader_**, who I just beat in World War 3 in the anime world. The fight was worthy of being called a challenge, but ultimately, I was the winner. Foolish child. You need more experience and knowledge before you challenge me! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!*wink* Love ya!

So, please review or PM me if you have any questions! And as for the one I was asked before, I'm planning in making Mukuro, Hibari, and Ryohei a year older than the rest, so They'd all be around a year and a half older than the others. The rest will have a few moths between them. I think. Ugggh. I'm sleep deprived. I can't remember what age I was planning on making them. But still, any questions I will gladly answer, and I would absolutely LOVE it if I could get reviews. Actually, I was looking back at all my stories, and I feel like crying because they've come so far, you know? I'm only 5 chapters in the story and I already feel like crying at it's growth. Not to mention the fact that so many people that are great authors themselves actually liked my stories! So I hope you guys will continue to support me so that this story will be something we can all be proud of, as members of the Reborn community. Bye bye,

~ForeverBlackSun


	7. Author's Note

Oh my gosh. I am so so sorry to have to do this to you all, but I have no new chapter to give you guys yet. I finished updating the new chapters for everything and even finished a couple of one shots when my brother deleted **_everything_**I had on my USB. I don't know if I'll be able to retrieve everything, but I'm going to see a tech guy as soon as I can. If I'm not able to retrieve anything, I'll have to start everything over from scratch.

I honestly wish this had never happened. Years and years of work, memories, stories, pictures, and music were saved on it. And that jackass of a brother went and deleted_ EVERY SINGLE GODDAMNED THING_ because he wanted the computer because _he only got it for 4 hours today_. I would have beat the crap out of him if I hadn't wanted to cry so much. In the end, _I'M THE ONE THAT GOT INTO TROUBLE_, and he gets a small slap on the wrist.

So, anyways, I probably won't be able to get anything out for a while. And I had everything finished and all and I was so excited to see what everybody thought and now I feel like crying again because it's just so _GODDAMN UNFAIR_. But I'll be posting this note for all my stories, so thanks for being so patient with me and I am so _sorry_, and I hope you can forgive me. I've always hated and got super sad when I got an alert and it turned out that it was a note from the author because something happened, and now I'm one of the people doing it. Again, I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
